One Night
by moonmythology
Summary: Oneshot. Circumstances force Revan/Rui and Bastila to spend one night alone together.


**One Night**

The victory celebration on Kashyyyk was big. For its citizens, it meant the end of slavery, capitalism and galactic imperialism in their beloved planet. The Ebon Hawk would be the last ship to visit it in decades. Its crew members joined in a bouncy tribal dance.

…Everyone except Bastila.

As a jedi, she has learned not to overindulge herself in festivities. She has yet to learn control. She decided to spend the night on the Hawk. "It is the right decision," she thought.

As the ramp closed behind her, she heard the sound of screws being drilled.

"Stay still T3!" she heard Rui from the storage compartment. "I'm almost done."

She silently crept to the main hold. Rui was screwing back some of T3's armor. "Done! Next time, try not to electrocute Wookiees."

"Dee-reet!"

"And don't try it on HK either."

"Beeep-dwoo."

"This droid sure has a knack in getting into trouble."

"Treeet!"

"I know you heard that!"

The droid beeped again and rolled away. As he passed Bastila, she came fully into his view.

"I thought you were with the others," she said, trying to avoid his gaze. Being alone with him made her nervous.

He dumped his tools in a box. "Nah, I decided to avoid festivating. I'm a Jedi now, you know. Besides, I gotta check some of our supplies for our next trip, make sure we won't run out."

"I'm…glad that you think that way."

"You okay?" he asked as he saw her nervously fidgeting.

"Fine!" She forced a smile on him.

He smiled. His effect on women was very obvious. "Well, if you _need _me (I'm sure you do), I'll be in the supply room."

Before he knew it, she was gone. He heard her steps rushing to her room. She's taking this jedi thing too seriously, he thought.

* * *

Bastila panted as she closed the door behind her. She was alone in the ship with him! She closed her eyes. She could almost picture the whole scene with him. What if she and him…? What might happen after…?

_Beneath the covers, a man is crying. It is Rui._

_She sits beside him only in her underwear. She patshis figure on the bed._

"_Let us not fret on what happened. Accidents happen. Sometimes the lure of the dark side is so strong, one has to give in to it. Don't worry. The Council doesn't have to know."_

_He cries louder._

"_Stop crying! How was I to know that you were still a virgin?!"_

"Noooooooooo! Dirty! Pervert! Resist the Dark Side!"

She paused for a moment. A revelation came to her.

"If I can't trust myself with him, I have to lock myself in here," she determinedly said out loud.

She looked around her. There were several chests under the beds. Some of them contained her clothes. She used them to barricade the door. She made sure that it was locked and impenetrable.

Better! she thought. He is now safe from her.

* * *

Rui never forgot Bastila. He knew that she didn't have dinner. Thankfully, he was able to get some food in the party before leaving it. He knocked on her door.

"What?!" she heard her shout from inside.

"I got you something to eat."

"No, thank you. A Jedi does not live on bread alone."

"Suit yourself."

He placed the metal case on the floor in from of the door. He would wait. She was sure to come out.

A few minutes passed. He heard something rolling from the door. Then another. Soon, the door slowly opened. He flashed a smile at its widening gap.

"Hi."

The door slammed.

"Just get it! I know you're hungry."

The door opened again slowly. Bastila's face peeped out from it.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The door closed again. He heard something rolling again to the door. Then another.

"What the—hey!" He pounded on the door as he realized what she have been might be thinking. "You're getting the wrong idea here!"

"What again?!" She yelled back from the inside.

"Just open this stupid door!"

He heard rolling again, a seemingly endless cycle of wheels before she opened the door.

"Alright, it's open! What do you want?"

"Why did you put something on this door?

"We're here alone!"

He was silent for a while, looking at the guilty expression on her face. "If you are thinking that I would do…that to you—?"

"Shut up! I'm just trying to protect you."

He looked at her incredulously. "What?!"

She looked down on the floor. "What if I pounce on you?"

He was astounded. He didn't know what to think. Upon reading her face, it looked like she truly meant what she said.

"To make sure nothing happens, you can lock your door as well."

While he was still recovering from shock, she smiled on him. "Don't worry dear. Your virtue is safe from me." She jokingly purred before she slammed the door to his face once more.

As he walked away, he couldn't help but laugh. She is really crazy, especially for a Jedi, he thought. He liked that about her.

* * *

Inside, Bastila sat on the floor, greedily eating the ookiees he gave her. She thought of meditating, but not after she finishes her snack and sees beautiful herself on the HoloNet news. With all their recent exploits, she was sure to be on it.

* * *

A/N: I have always wanted to do a "cute" piece with Revan and Bastila. I thought that it would be a break from the sad pieces that I have been writing. Well, this is it. I got some ideas from a scene on the korean drama _My Girl_. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I had so much fun that I'm thinking of writing another one like this. Hope it doesn't look too corny. 


End file.
